


Playing Doctor

by Raclettress



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Brotherly Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, brother! homin, its not incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raclettress/pseuds/Raclettress
Summary: Jaejoong failed to get Yunho's attention because of their opposite personalities. So he want to find his flaws, that his younger brother, Changmin might carry





	Playing Doctor

“Hyung... hyung... can we playing doctor, now?” Changmin, a cute 7 years old elementary school ask his brother excitedly. He has wait for this since the begining of this week, and it’s weekend now.

The older brother, Yunho 11 years old frowns at that before crouches in front of his baby brother, “No, Changminie…” he answers slowly.

“But you are home now!” he sounds very sulky. He knows he can’t play it before his brother get home but here they are now and his big brother refuses.

Yunho talks with so much patience, he’s not yell at his younger brother, “Listen... my friends are here and we have assignment. We have to finish this today, okay?”

Changmin puffing his cheeks in annoyance and run upstairs. Yunho can only sighs by his brother antics.

“Your brother like to playing doctor is the weirdest thing I never heard before from such perfect boy like you…” an annoying statement comes from his classmate, Jaejoong. Today they’ve to finish an assignment along with 2 other friends, Siwon and Yoochun.

This is the first time ever the three visit Yunho’s home. A pretty big but well known as haunted house for years before Yunho’s family moved in.

Yunho lived with his younger brother, Changmin and their uncle who works in law agency.

“It’s not that kind of game, okay…” Yunho rolls his eyes before walks to the living room. Siwon is diligently open related books while Yoochun busy reading comic. Yunho knows it will be hard because he only have Siwon that he can rely on this group assignment.

Jaejoong whisper in his ears, the wind blows and send chill to him, “You check his willy? Or you make him eat yours?”

“Jaejoong! He want to be a doctor. He was want to prepare early, don’t you get it?”

Both Siwon and Yoochun looks up from their books upon hearing the loud statement. Yunho sounds upset about whatever Jaejoong said earlier and that is never happened before. Yunho is a nearly perfect guy. Always become an apple in their teachers eyes for his polite attitude. A quite opposite to Jaejoong who seems to crave for attention; lived with 8 older sisters must be not easy.

Jaejoong just shrugs his shoulders, “Well… lifes in a creepy house should do something funny to your brain.”

***

One day, Jaejoong passes, Yunho’s house. This house has changed a lot since Yunho’s uncle decide to moved here. He’s fond of Yunho actually, wanting to get closer but their personalities are opposite so it’s hard. Jaejoong can’t stand to lived such righteous life like Yunho did. Even without any parents in sight, Yunho still kind as usual and he still has a younger brother to take care of.

Many people can’t believe that Yunho and Changmin is brother by blood. They don’t look alike. But the way Yunho protects his younger brother and how Changmin always listen to his hyung make people forget their unclear past.

Jaejoong lives with his parents and sisters, but he can’t be as kind and well behaved like Yunho and Changmin.

He sees Changmin on the front garden. The first grader is busy making paper plane.

“Hey, Changmin… Where’s your brother?”

Changmin looks at the source, and recognize Jaejoong instantly as the friend who avoid his hyung to play with him, “Hyung is out.”

Such an unusual thing, “Leave you alone?” he teases the younger.

“Yeah. Why?” he feels incomfortable with Jaejoong. Even in school, Jaejoong teases him whenever the chance appears.

“Wanna play doctor?”

“Hyung is not home yet! I can’t!” It’s a strict rule it sounds. As if Changmin can’t pretend to be a doctor if Yunho isn’t home yet. Jaejoong smell something fishy. That perfect boy must have doing something nasty towards his younger brother, he sure.

“Oh, come on… Just how hard is it?” he teases the younger again. Want to provoke him. After all, Changmin is cute, and after failed to befriended with Yunho, he sort of tempted to find out his dark side and ashamed him. Yunho will lose his title as perfect boy forever.

Changmin looks at him with sceptical look, “It wasn’t easy, Jaejoong hyung…”

And Jaejoong rolls his eyes, just how har it can be? “If your hyung can. I can,” he sounds so confidence, Changmin thinking about it.

***

5 minutes later, Jaejoong and Changmin already inside the house. It’s not the living room but another one. There’s no fake doctor equipment so far, and Changmin is busy with something, “So… You often play it with Yunho?” Jaejoong sit comfortably in the couch. This house is too big for 3 person indeed.

“Sometimes. Hyung is really good at it,” he sounds very proud about his hyung.

“Seems like I find a flaw of our perfect boy...” Jaejoong mumbles.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing,” he respond instanly, “So you are not good?”

“That’s why I’m practicing. Oh yeah. Please have a drink,” he hands out an orange juice.

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow, “I’m not thirsty.”

Changmin pouts cutely, “It’s operating procedure,” and Jaejoong unable to say no.

***

Yunho feels something odd when he reach his home after some groceries with Siwon. There are paper planes on the front porch but Changmin is nowhere to seen.

He recall what Siwon told him. That rich friend told him about Junsu who has not seen for a week. Missing without a trace. They are not that close to Junsu because they’re not even in the same class, but they have even asked personally by a female officer and a teacher regarding to their friend.

Siwon also told him how Jaejoong teases Changmin handfull times in school, “Changmin… Changmin, hyung is home...”

He feels worry after hearing Siwon’s story.

“Changminie… Hyung bought your favorite fish cake...” he put everything on kitchen counter but can’t find his brother.

So he checks every room but this home feels so quiet.

Something is strange, there’s a room that shouldn’t open in such time. So without second tought, he opens it, “Changmi...n…” he loses his voice right after he understand the situation.

“Hyung!” Changmin jumped in his place, didn’t expected Yunho comes home.

“What are you doing? I’ve told you for not playing doctor with Jaejoong, right?!” he sounds very upset.

“I… I’m…“ Changmin loses his words as he slowly has tears in his eyes. Yunho hyung never yells at him.

Yunho sighs, “I’m sorry to yell at you,” he crouches in front of his brother and bring him to his embrace and pats his back soothingly, he hates to see Changmin cry, “Now... can you tell me why you do this?”

“He... he keep tell me he want to playing doctor with me...”

“I’ve told you other don’t play it like this right?”

“But I always hear him mock you, he n his friends said that you are incompetent n full of bullshit. You just pretend to be a good and perfect boy...”

To be honest, Changmin loves him just as much as he loves his younger brother. Also, Jaejoong is pretty annoying sometimes, “Next time you hear something like that, just tell me, okay?”

“Okay hyung. I’m sorry...”

After settled Changmin down, he walks to the operating table, “Sorry about this” Yunho open the clasp of the gag. He keep wonder how Changmin able to put Jaejoong in this bed. What kind of method he used. Did Changmin spiked some juice for Jaejoong?

Yunho also notice the hands and feets are secured tightly with leather strap. It can be bad.

“What the hell was it, you moron?” that words comes right after the gag loosen. He sounds angry and upset. Yunho can see Changmin head hung low as he trying to move to the corner of the room; too afraid if Yunho mad at him, “That little brat inject me with something and I feel numb. I’ll tell everyone and they will raid you! They’ll take you and that brat to asylum! Jail! They’ll separate yo… Mpphh”

“I thought you feel sorry for asking my lil bro to playing doctor with you,” Yunho’s gaze goes cold. He re-clasp the gag, pull it even tighter than before, “I guess not. Anyway, there’s no one may separate us like that. And since you keep wanting to play doctor with my brother, I’ll let Changminie to play doctor with you.”

“Really hyung?” he sounds surprised and excited. Yunho smiles to him, asking him to get closer with his hand gesture. There’s a wooden box he use to be able to stand in the same level as Yunho.

“Yes. I’ll assist you, okay? Now, any specific thing you wanna do?”

“I always want to cut the heart out while it still pulsing, like what you’ve done to Junsu sunbae?” he asks so innocently. The name, tough, make Jaejoong’s eyes grow times bigger. Junsu missed for a week, since last weekend.

“Oh, Changminie is interested to that...” he sounds a little surprised but excited too.

“I want to do it fast and clean like you’ve done... but hyung is way better than I am...”

“Don’t worry, it’s a learning process. I can’t do that well at first try too,” he assured him.

“Really?” his eyes grow bigger with hopes.

“But if you can do this well, we’re gonna eat some ice cream later.”

“Yay, hyung. You are the best! Thank you hyung.” Changmin hugs him tightly and Yunho return the gesture, “Now, let me change clothes and we can start okay?”

“Okay!!!” he sounds so excited about this.

Jaejoong already in tears, his whole body shooks in fear. He never thought everything in this room is real, with tiles that goes up the ceiling, huge operating lamp and whole surgeon tools laid down neatly, “Hyung... should we inject him some more?”

“I think so. Since it’s Changminie’s first heart operation.”

Just then Yunho holds his hand and inject him right away. Jaejoong can’t see his face, already covered with green mask and cap. But his eyes looks so dark and evil.

He has find the perfect boy’s flaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAQjvPyxEj4  
> Crypt TV _ Playing Doctor
> 
> Also, Homin is so kind and sincere IRL, let them be a little sinister in this


End file.
